


Высокая стопка грузов может помешать вам прятаться

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [20]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Character studies, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Spoilers, do not copy to another site, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Сэм возвращается в Озёрный узел, но не сразу.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship - Relationship, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Высокая стопка грузов может помешать вам прятаться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ К ИГРЕ  
>  **Бета:** [Mescaline|MDMA](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2297578)

Можно было отложить — его присутствие требовалось в Озёрном, а здесь его точно никто уже не ждал, но… Он пришёл сюда сразу. Так быстро, как только смог. Съехал по горе на воздушном транспортёре как на сноуборде, рискуя сломать шею, напоровшись на камень, въебал на бегу с ноги выскочившему из тумана несуну, стащил чей-то брошенный под зарядкой байк и рванул по вымоченной дождём дороге так, будто за ним гнались все твари мира. Даже ещё быстрее. За убежищем мастера едва не пропустил уходящую по краю кратера тропу, затормозил у знакомого приветливо распахнутого зева, с ужасом покосился на огромную воронку вдалеке над Озёрным и нырнул к терминалу, на бегу снимая контейнер с пиццей с вершины башни за спиной… И застыл.

Теперь он мог сам себе признаться: надеялся, что тут будет по-прежнему. Что сунет пиццу в приёмник, постоит перед глухим монитором, а после, где-нибудь в дороге, получит новое письмо. Ну, как-то так, да. Примерно наполовину так. Контейнер с пиццей уехал вниз, и через пару секунд Сэм услышал, как открылась секция приёмника внизу, позволяя эту самую пиццу забрать. Услышал, потому что дверь в бункер была распахнута настежь.

Да, он сам дрался там, в Краевом, а потом на Берегу. Но это было будто не просто в другой реальности, а во сне, где всё понарошку. По эту сторону — даже стёсанные костяшки не напоминали, тело будто совсем не пострадало, не считая липких потёков, как обычно при возвращении. Всё, случившееся после того, как он шагнул в смоляной пояс, казалось не совсем реальным. До этого мига.

Вниз по пандусу, к распахнутой двери, Сэм спускался как сквозь толщу этой самой смолы. Медленно. Осторожно. Боясь лишний раз вдохнуть. Подсознательно опасаясь, что вот-вот оживёт четырёхлистник над левым плечом, зажужжит, замигает, сигнализируя о близости твари. Полуживой твари. Твари, которую он оставил окончательно умирать на Берегу Амели. Как плату за свой билет туда. Как что-то, существование чего стоит меньше, чем возможность увидеться с той, которой не существовало никогда. Вот только…

Хиггс существовал. Был. Жил. Ел пиццу. Играл в шпиона. Увлекался египетскими мифами — один плащ чего стоит!

Собирал фотографии Сэма.

Придумывал истории.

Вёл грёбаный дневник!

Чтобы считать флэшку, пришлось ненадолго подняться наверх и хорошенько прослезиться, пока подключалась сеть. Терминал и браслет сразу замигали, зарябили, запищали новыми сообщениями, но Сэму было плевать. Он спустился обратно, открыл файл с дневниками, открыл коробку с ещё тёплой пиццей, скинул наконец рюкзак в угол, опустился в кресло и принялся читать.

Снаружи молотил дождь и завывал ветер, но Сэму казалось, что если он закроет хоть одну дверь между собой и внешним миром, он уже никогда не выйдет отсюда. Станет одним из вечных затворников, вроде старейшины, которому посчастливилось умереть до наступления конца света. Умереть полным надежды на новый рассвет человечества. А Сэм умрёт, точно зная, что рассвета не будет.

Он читал, изредка отводя взгляд, чтобы выхватить одну из многих повторяющихся — будто Хиггс всё никак не мог определиться, в каком порядке всё это будет правильно расположить и соединить — фотографий и распечаток. Потом перечитывал, потому что пицца ещё осталась, а открывать мигающие сообщения всё ещё не хотелось. Перечитывал с самого начала, иногда по несколько раз одну и ту же строчку. Собирал по крупицам паззл чужой жизни. И никак не мог взять в толк: если Хиггс не просто знал, но убедился в том, что он придёт сюда, увидит всё это, прочтёт дневник… Для кого было разыгранное в Краевом узле представление? И позже — когда Хиггс отбросил сначала автомат, а следом и нож… Это не гордость и не глупость. Не самонадеянность. Это был точный расчёт. Расчёт на то, что Сэм выберется. И прочтёт письмо. И дневники.

И только озлобленность бывшей напарницы Хиггс не учёл. Или нет? Для того, кто оказался настолько хитёр, собственная смерть вряд ли была сюрпризом.

Что происходит, если тебя убивают на Берегу?

Сэм резко обернулся в сторону двери, но это был лишь очередной раскат грома. Гроза над Озёрным. Хочет он этого или нет, ему придётся идти туда. Придётся шагнуть в воронку, дать себя утащить, снова встретиться с… С тем, кого видит, подключаясь к Лу. И вернуться. До того возвращался — и теперь вернётся. И разберётся, что не так с сетью. И с людьми, которые её создают. И с Амели.

Сэм вскочил и старательно записал на одном из листков названия книг, номера контрактов со стен и всё, что удалось вспомнить из речей Хиггса о последнем Выходе, вымирании видов, судьбе и Амели. Убрал листок в контейнер, закрепил рюкзак на спине, с порога ещё раз оглядел бункер и зашагал наверх, туда, где ждала нетерпеливая буря.

Он во всем разберётся.


End file.
